Dangerous Games
by EVRWD4YU
Summary: Harry is headed back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. But, now that Voldemort is back, every student is in danger. Harry finds himself playing a Dangerous Game of Hide and Seek with Voldemort-- but will Voldemort be defeated before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Harry woke up with a start when he heard the flutter of wings, and the soft hoot of an owl. Brushing some of his hair from his eyes, he sat up in bed. He groped around his night stand for his glasses, and pushed them on his face. Perched on the window sill was Hedwig, Pig, and three unfamiliar owls. Harry looked at the time. Two AM. What day was it? Suddenly, he remembered. His birthday! Tossing the covers off of him, he rushed over to the window. Hedwig sat on his arm, and Pig followed suit. He pulled the packages off of their feet, and places them on his bed. Hedwig gave a tired hoot, and flew into her cage, tucking her head under her wing, and going to sleep. Pig fleeted around excitedly, and Harry snatched him quickly.  
  
"Pig! Quiet!" He whispered harshly. The owl's eyes widened, and he quickly hushed. Harry put him in Hedwigs cage, and he started to drink thirstily. Harry turned to the other three owls. Who could they be from? He picked up the first owl, a brown barn owl. He detached the parcel from it's feet. The owl hooted and took off into the night. Harry placed the parcel on his bed, among the others. He did the same for the other two owls, watching them take off into the night. Then, he settled on his bed, amongst the packages. He picked up the one that came from Hedwig, and opened the card.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I hope the Dursley's aren't treating you TOO bad. I will be in Diagon Alley the day before we have to go to school. I will be spending the night at the Leaky Couldren. I hope to see you there. I have already spoken with Ron, and he will also be there. Keep your head high, Harry, and don't feel discouraged. We're all here for you.  
Love,  
Hermione".  
  
Harry felt a smile spread over his face. He picked up the package. It was thin, and flexible, and felt suspiciously like a soft-covered book. Harry tore open the package, and peered in the darkness at the book. The title read "101 Tricks And Moves To Do On Your Firebolt." Harry grinned widely, and flipped through the book. "Oh, wow," he muttered. "This is excellent. It will REALLY help me with Quidditch." Harry set the book down on his bed, and picked up the next package, the one Pig had delivered. He opened the card first.  
  
"Harry:  
Happy birthday, Harry. Inside the parcel is a birthday present from me, and then Fred and George included one. We hope you like. We're having a good summer here, but things are dull without you. I hope you're doing okay Harry, and we hope to see you soon. Hermione and I will be at Diagon Alley a day before we're scheduled to leave. We'll look forward to seeing you. By the way, how's old Padfoot doing?"  
  
Ron."  
  
Harry put the card next to Hermiones. There was still a long way to go before he could go to Diagon Alley. Oh, why couldn't he stay with Ron for the summer? Harry closed his eyes, images of his fourth year jolting him. Voldemort is back, he told himself. And this, for now, is the safest place for me to be. Harry shook his head, and opened the big box. On one side was a package, signed by Ron. Harry opened it. It contained a package from Hogsmeade. It was a whole bunch of sweets and items. Harry grinned mischeviously. He could do a lot of damage to Dudley with this stuff! He made a mental note to send a big thanks to Ron. The next package was long, and thin. Paper thin, actually. Harry opened it, and a wide, square peice of paper fell out. It was a gift certificate. Harry read it thoroughly. "A Gift Certificate To The Weasly Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop" it read. Harry laughed. He looked the spot where it said "Ammount." There was a big "NO LIMIT" written there. He turned the certificate over, and a small note was scribbled there. Harry read it aloud: "Although our shop won't be open for over a year, we're travelling on the road with them! They'll now be available at Hogwarts throughout out final year! Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffee-- you name it, we have it. See you at Hogwarts, Harry! Fred & George." Harry laughed softly, and tucked the certificate under his bed, with the rest of his school books. Pig let out a hoot, and Harry went to his cage.  
  
"Take a note back to Ron, will you, Pig?" he asked softly. Taking out a peice of parchment and a quill, he wrote to Ron. "Got your present, and I thank you very much for it. I would write more, but it is late, and I do not want to wake the Dursley's. I will try my best to meet you at Diagon Alley a day before we are scheduled to leave. Your's Truely, Harry." Harry carried Pig to the window, and let him fly away. Harry looked at the rest of the presents on his bed. Three to go, he thought.  
  
He sat, once again, amongst the sea of presents. He picked one from the middle. He gave a broad grin when he saw who it was from: Sirius! Inside was a framed picture of a pregnant Lily, a smiling James, and a delightedly happy Sirius. They were standing together, waving merrily in the picture. Harry stared at the picture with tears in his eyes. These were his parents. His very own parents. Sighing, he picked up the card. It contained a little note for Sirius and Lupin. Harry looked at the remaining two presents. He was getting tired, and needed his rest. But, curiosity got the better of him. He choose the small envelope, and opened it. Out spilled his school list, and needed supplies. He checked them over dismissivily, and looked back into the envelope. There was a note! Harry picked it up, and opened it.  
  
Harry:  
How are you? I know your stay at the Dursely's is tough, but I want you to hang in there. I am taking care of the school, and making sure Padfoot is safe with Professor Lupin. We are all watching you Harry, and are never more than an owl away if you need us. Please stay out of trouble for the rest of the summer, and don't give the Dursely's too mouch grief. They do not know the situation you are in, but nevertheless are taking care of you. Be good, Harry.  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry tucked everything back into the envelope, and sighed. Dumbledore was right, of course. The Dursley's had no idea what was happening in the wizarding world, but Harry had a very distinct feeling they wouldn't care. With a yawn, Harry opened the last package-- it was from Hagrid! Oh, how Harry missed his giant friend. Inside was a big, chocolate cake. "Happee Berthday Harry" it read. Harry snorted, trying to stifle his laughter. Hagrid must have done the spelling himself. Enclosed was a card. Harry read through it briefly, then put it with the rest of his cards. The cake he tucked under the floorboard, not wanting the Dursley's to know that he had it. Tomorrow, Harry thought, I'll talk to the Dursley's about taking my to Diagon Alley next month. If I ask way in advance, they'll have to say yes... Without another thought, Harry drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Padfoot Returns

When Harry awoke the next morning, he made his way down to the kitchen, where Aunt Petunia was setting a low-fat breakfast on the table. She gave Harry one egg and a half slice of toast. Harry stared at his plate, then looked over at Petunia.  
  
"Is he starting another one of his diets again?" Harry asked, still staring at his plate. Harry quickly ate his toast and egg, his stomach still rumbling for more.  
  
"Yes he is, and you shush up and don't make any snide comments to Duddy Boy," Aunt Petunia said with a glare. Harry glared back.  
  
"Just because HE is on a diet doesn't mean the rest of us should be on one, too." Uncle Vernon lumbered over, and dropped onto his chair.  
  
"What are you complaining about now, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked with a growl. Aunt Petunia placed the other half of Harry's toast, and one egg infront of Vernon's plate. Vernon's eyes widened. Then, as if suddenly remembering his big lunch he would have at work, he ate without complaint.  
  
"You see, boy, Vernon has no trouble eating his breakfast. You didn't hear him make one complaint." Dudley entered the kitchen at this point, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs. Harry winced as he saw the chair dip down a little, probably straining under the weight of "Duddykins".  
  
"Fine." Harry stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's about time I write another letter to my Godfather, Sirius Black." Aunt Petunia gasped, and spun around, and at the same time, Vernon dropped his fork.  
  
"Sit, sit, now!" Petunia said nervously. She scooped two more eggs on a plate, and the left over toast. "Eat boy. Eat up! And when you write to that... godfather of yours, you tell him we're taking good care of you." Harry merely nodded, and ate all his food happily.  
  
"MUM!" Dudley screeched. "I WANT MORE FOOD!" He slammed a beefy hand on the table, causing Harry's whole plate to fly into the air. Harry made a grab for his left over toast, and high tailed out of the kitchen before anything else could happen. Harry, munching on his toast, made his way to his room. He got more food AND made Dudley mad. Not bad. In his room, he took out some of his summer homework books, and carried them downstairs, and outside. He sat on the porch, enjoying the shade, and did his homework quietly. He would have never been able to do this, but Harry constantly reminded them of Sirius, and his Aunt and Uncle always gave in. Suddenly, a small growl came from the bushes. Harry jerked his head up. Another, more insistent growl came. Harry put his books on the ground, and rose. He walked slowly down the steps, and onto the front lawn. Looking into the bushes, he saw two, big eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Padfoot?" he asked. The dog barked happily, and bounded over to Harry. Harry patted the dog on the head. "How are you?" he whispered. Suddenly, the screen door screeched open.  
  
"What are you doing, boy?!" A loud voice boomed. Harry looked up and saw Dudley and Vernon both standing at the door. Petunia was craning her large neck, trying to see out the door. Vernon stepped out approaching Harry. Padfoot started to growl, but Harry got an instaneous idea, and nudged him. The dog whimpered, and lowered himself to the ground. He put his head on his paws, and looked up at the tall figures.  
  
"Uncle Vernon... I found this dog. I was wondering if he could stay with me for awhile. He has no tags, and with you at work all day, and Dudley always at the television, and Aunt Petunia always cleaning around the house... I get lonesome. And Hedwig isn't much of a pet-- I can't play with her like I can a dog." Vernon eyed the beastly creature. No doubt would it keep Harry out of their hair, but it was also a good way to get the dog out of the house-- by making him take it for long, long walks.  
  
"Vernon Dursely, don't you DARE let that boy keep that... that DOG!" Aunt Petunia screeched. She made an attempt to shove Dudley out of her way, but when she couldn't, she squeezed her body past him, and stalked down the porch steps, and out onto the lawn. "That is no dog! It's a BEAST!" She cried. "Look at it's massive size!"  
  
Harry, trying to make the dog more lovable, bent down and stroked it's back. Sirius, also trying to sell himself, wagged his tail back and forth.  
  
"Why, Petunia, it's nothing more than a very strange mutt. Come here, let me speak with you in private." Vernon led Petunia over by the hedges. Harry caught snatches of their conversation. "out of our hair" and "long walks" and "lock them in his room" where the main phrases thrown by Vernon, trying to persuade Petunia. The last comment that made Petunia cave was, "What if he writes to that criminal Godfather of his, eh?" Petunia broke into tears, and agreed to let the dog stay. Then she flung herself into the house, making a racket of noise. Vernon shook his beefy head, and walked back over.  
  
"All right, boy. The dog can stay. But, if he makes as much as one wrong move, he's out, and so are you! Do you hear me?!" Harry nodded, putting on a meek exspression. Vernon lumbered into the house. Dudley stood at the screen, still wide eyed. Harry stared at him, moving his lips, until Dudley gave a terrified yelp, and ran into the house. Harry turned back to the overlarge dog.  
  
"Padfoot, did you hear that? You can stay. Come on, follow me to my room. No turning into Sirius here...," Harry added, with a grin. The two made their way up the stairs to his room. Once in his room, he locked the door, and locked the window, making sure to pull the curtains down. In an instant, the dog became a man. "Sirius!" Harry cried, throwing his arms around the man. Sirius awkwardly hugged him back. When Harry pulled away, he looked up at the man, who looked more different every time he saw him. His hair was now longer, and his face just a smidge pudgier. He was not fat, though, but he wasn't the bag of bones he was the first time they met, and he was also a little chubbier since when he saw him last year. "Do you think you can actually stay here awhile, Padfoot?" Sirius sat down on Harry's bed.  
  
"First of all, Happy Birthday. Did you get the photo I sent you?" Harry nodded, and pointed to his dresser, where the three happy friends where waving. Sirius nodded, a sad smile taking over his face for the briefest moments. "Second, I was hoping you'd convince your Aunt and Uncle to take me in, atleast for the time being. I've been on the run with Lupin, but he had to return to Hogwarts, and we know Snape isn't to thrilled with me, despite the fact that he knows I am innocent. I plan on making up with him soon, however. But, something you might like to know, Harry. Lupin will be residing at the school for this year. I can not tell you why, but he will be there."  
  
"And what about you?" Harry asked automatically. At the moment, he didn't want to know why Lupin would be there. He just wanted to be sure that Sirius would be safe.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be around. I'll still be on the run... hitting all types of locations, but I'll still visit you once in awhile. And you'll be perfectly safe at Hogwarts. You know that, Harry."  
  
"I know that. But, Padfoot, why is Lupin there?"  
  
"As I said, I cannot answer your question. Not yet, anyway. Dumbledore will speak to you about it."  
  
"Is he the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher again?"  
  
"No, that much I can say. Actually, if you received your school list and letter, it would reveal your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a woman. Eliza Crowin. Wonderful lady, she is. She was in her last year at Hogwarts when I first entered. Make's her six years or so older than me. I had many occurances with her. She was Head Girl, and always suspicious of the other Marauders and I. Good head on her shoulders, though, that I can say."  
  
Harry bit his lip. Something was brewing, and he didn't know what. He didn't have time to think, though, before Sirius started to speak again.  
  
"I will stay here with you until one week before you are to board the Hogwart's Express. At that time, I will take off, and you'll tell your Aunt and Uncle I ran away. You will also ask them, on that very day, to take you to Diagon Alley. You will remain at the Leaky Couldren for the rest of the week. I will meet you there that night, and watch you until one day until you are to board the Hogwart's Express. That morning, the Grangers and Weasley's will come and the Weasley's watch over you. So, you are to ask your Uncle soon to drive you to Diagon Alley a week earlier than usual. Plan it in advance, just in case of anything." Harry just nodded.  
  
"Sirius...," Harry said suddenly, gripping his forehead in pain.  
  
"Harry! What is it?!" Sirius grabbed Harry's arms.  
  
"Blinding.... pain...," Harry muttered. And, before he knew it, he was engolfed in a sea of black. 


	3. Something Is Terribly Wrong

Harry's body thudded to the ground, and Sirius let out a surprised yelp. Bending down, he touched the boy's face. Cold as ice. Running to the door, he turned the handle, opening it. Then, he turned into Padfoot, and ran down the hall towards the bathroom. Once in, he transformed again, grabbing a pitcher resting on the sink, and filling it with water. He couldn't carry it back out as a dog, so he poked his head out, and, making sure no one was around, dashed down the hall into Harry's room. Once in, he locked the door, and poured the pitcher of water on Harry. Withen a few seconds of nothing happening, Sirius hit Harry's face slowly.  
  
"Wake up, wake up," Sirius mumbled. "Please, wake up!" Suddenly, he saw Harry stir. He coughed, and picked his head up, looking around in a bewildered manner. "Harry!" Sirius said, worriedly.  
  
"What... happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"You clutched your scar... and then said 'Blinding pain', and fainted. What happened, Harry? Are you okay?"  
  
"I... I felt a blinding, searing pain in my scar. I don't know why. It seems to be when Voldemort is near... or doing something he shouldn't be... I don't know. It hurt... terribly," Harry muttered.  
  
"You know what you promised."  
  
"I know. I'll write to Dumbledore." Harry got up, and walked to his desk. Taking out a quill and parchment, he started a quick note.  
  
Dumbledore:  
  
Sirius is here with me, and will be until I travel to Diagon Alley a week prior to take off. Then, he'll stay with me until the arrival of the Weasley's. But, to my purpose of writing. I had a horrible pain in my head, my scar to be exact, and I fainted. Sirius made me come to, but I don't know what made the pain to horrible, so that I was at the point of fainting. That never happened before. What do you think it could be, Professor? Please send a note back with Hedwig as soon as you possibly can.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry woke Hedwig, and pinned the letter to her feet. "Take it to Dumbledore," he instructed. Hedwig hooted and took off. When Harry turned around, he saw Padfoot resting on his bed, tail drooped and eyes closed. Harry gave a small grin. He picked up a reading book from the shelf, and sat on the bed beside Sirius. He read quietly while Sirius slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly, with Sirius by Harry's side. It felt nice for Harry to know he had a friend. It was the morning he was scheduled to leave for Diagon Alley. He had already told the Dursley's that Padfoot (as he had "named" him) had run away. They looked relieved. This was because Harry had told them he couldn't bring Padfoot with him, and they had to take care of him (or else he'd write a letter to Godfather...). The Dursley's agreed to drive Harry into London a week earlier. Saying good bye sooner was like Christmas coming early.  
  
When Harry arrived at the Leaky Couldren, he told them he needed a room for one week. He was brought up to a nice, quaint room. Harry unpacked quickly, and made his way out to Diagon Alley, clutching his school list. Might as well get his shopping done early. Harry first stopped by the book shop, picking up all his new books. His next stop was the robe shop, and he took the hem off his robes. Surprisingly enough, he had grown a few inches. Next he visited the Apocathary, and when he was completely finished, he headed to the broom shop. A bell rang as the door opened. A man cloaked in red jumped out.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Potter," He said, bowing lowly. "How may I assist you today?" Harry smiled, feeling a bit embarressed.  
  
"Umm, I heard there was a new broom on the market?" Harry asked, a bit timidly.  
  
"Why, yes, Mr. Potter, you heard correctly. It's been out only a few weeks. I actually haven't sold one yet... but it is said to be ten TIMES faster than the Firebolt," The wise old wizard said. Harry bit his lip.  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
"Why, of course, Mr. Pot--"  
  
"Harry," Harry interrupted. "Call me Harry."  
  
"Of course, Harry. Follow me," The old man lead Harry to the back of the store, and opened a cupboard. Inside was a brand new broom, with sharper features than even the Firebolt.  
  
"This, Harry, is another broom by the makers of the Firebolt. But, it is called Rain Storm. This is because rain can put out fire. I believe the metaphore is to say that the Rain Storm can bypass the Firebolt by a lot."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Ahh, Harry, too much for you. I will not allow you to empty out your bank account to buy it."  
  
"Have you forgotten?" Harry asked. "I won the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
"Yes, you have." The man simply stated.  
  
"So, I would be able to use that, and leave my account alone."  
  
"Mr. Potter, you do not fool me."  
  
"Harry," the boy mumbled.  
  
"Harry," the man corrected himself. "I know you no longer have that money. It's written all over your face. Don't worry, Harry. Your Firebolt is one of a kind, I'm sure. You are not in need of a new broom." The wise wizard snapped the cupboard shut.  
  
"Anything else, Mr. P-- Harry?"  
  
"No, that'll be all. Thank you." Harry turned and left the shop, feeling the heat smoulder him.  
  
"Roof! Roof, roof!" A dog's bark rang in Harry's ears. He turned in the direction, and saw, in the distance, a big, black dog sitting. As Harry ran towards the dog, he heard a few people gasp.  
  
"The grim, the grim!" They screeched. Harry stopped and turned to face them all.  
  
"Enough of that foolishness! This is my dog, Padfoot. He is no grim!" The people around him flushed red. Some mumbled apologies, and made their way.  
  
"Padfoot," Harry whispered. "Follow me, I'll bring you to my room." Harry placed a hand on Padfoot's head, and lead him into his room, slipping past the inkeepers and other guests. He didn't want to have to explain. Once in the room, the dog took the form of Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry said, hugging his Godfather.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Apparated, o'course," Black said, as if it were the obvious answer. Harry looked into Sirius' eyes. Worry was written all over his face.  
  
"Padfoot?" he asked, softly. "Is something wrong?" Sirius snapped his head up, looking deeply into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
A/N: OoOoOo, cliff hanger. Whoo-hoo. Review and let me know how you like. 


	4. I Know What It Is!

A/N: Here is chapter four of Dangerous Games. It took a little longer to come out because I'm not getting the response I was hoping for. If I don't get some reviews, I'm going to end this story now, even if I do end this chapter with a cliff hanger.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Harry felt his body tense up, and his heart skip a beat.  
  
"D-d-dumbledore?" Harry stuttered stupidly. He couldn't think straight, or even see straight. He sat heavily on his bed.  
  
"Now, Harry, calm down," Sirius said, slowly, watching Harry carefully. Harry took a couple of deep breaths, and color returned to his face. 'If somethings wrong with Dumbledore, I won't be safe at Hogwarts! Voldemort will get me!' Harry thought in panic. He started taking in short, sharp breaths. Sirius gripped him tightly, forcing Harry to look at him. "Harry, stop!" He ordered. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sirius and Harry bothed jumped.  
  
"W-who is i-it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cleaning Service," said a deep voice.  
  
"Come back l-later," Harry said, breathlessly.  
  
"Is everything okay in there, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Fine!" Harry said sharply. When the foot steps faded away, he turned back to Sirius. "What is wrong with Dumbledore?"  
  
"He is ill, Harry. Terribly ill."  
  
"What's wrong with him? Why can't the nurse fix it?!"  
  
"Magic can only fix so much, Harry," Sirius said solemnly.  
  
"What's wrong with him."  
  
"He...," Sirius stopped, unsure what to say.  
  
"Stop stalling, Sirius!"  
  
"He's dying, Harry. Of old age, we presume. You can only expect the man to live so long," Sirius watched as Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"D-dying? But, Dumbledore CAN'T die!"  
  
"He can, and he will."  
  
"But I won't be safe! I won't be safe at Hogwarts without Dumbledore!" Harry started remembering the night Cedric died. The rebirth of Voldemort. A shudder coursed his body.  
  
"You'll be safe, Harry. I told you there was a reason for Lupin being at Hogwarts, and that reason will help you."  
  
"What is it, Sirius. You can't tell me about Dumbledore, and then not tell me what they're doing to keep me safe!"  
  
"Harry, don't worry. For now, you are safe, and that it all that matters. Get some rest now." Padfoot formed infront of Harry's eyes, and slinked out the door, leaving Harry in fright.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
The week went by slowly. When the Weasley's and Hermione arrived, Harry was thrilled. 'Finally!' he thought. 'Friends!' Harry was standing outside Flourish & Blotts when they arrived. He tore down the road towards them.  
  
"RON!" He called. "HERMIONE!" He skidded to a halt, and grinned eagerly at his friends. When he stopped to take a good look at Hermione, his mouth dropped. He quickly closed it, but he couldn't believe what he saw. Hermione looked... different. Her once busy hair now hung straight down her back, half up, half down. She wore flared jeans that fit her tightly, showing off her body. And her shirt was tight, showing off her chest and flat stomach. Harry gulped.  
  
"Harry?" She said softly. "You okay?" Harry nodded. Ron nudged him hard.  
  
"Snap out of it, man," he whispered sharply. Harry shook his head to clear it, then turned to Ron.  
  
"Did you drop your stuff off at the Leaky Couldren?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got the room next to yours. Me and Ginny." Ron groaned.  
  
"I'm next to Ron's room," Hermione said. "Me and Crookshanks." Harry nodded. "Oh! Guess what!"  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"I've been made a Prefect!" Harry and Ron groaned. Great. Now Hermione would know of all there stunts, and tell their Professors. "Oh, come on, guys. It won't affect anything, I swear!" Harry and Ron just nodded, stunned. "Well," Hermione huffed. "Dumbledore wouldn't have appointed me Prefect if he didn't have confidence in me." She turned her nose to the air. Harry's heart pace quickened. Hearing the name 'Dumbledore' made him remember what Sirius had told him.  
  
"Erm, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear! Let me get a good look at you!" She pushed Harry back and beamed at him. "Why, you look like you've gotten taller! How swell!" Harry smiled politely. Ron stifled a laugh. Hermione beamed along with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Why, yes, Mrs. Weasley. He looks great, doesn't he?" Hermione smiled. Harry blushed.  
  
"Ummm, right. But, Mrs. Weasley, would you mind very much if Hermione and Ron took a walk with me? We've got some catching up to do."  
  
"Why, of course dear. Hermione, Ronald, give me your supply lists, I'll pick everything up for you. You dears go have a good day. We leave bright and early tomorrow!" Hermione and Ron handed over their lists, and started to walk with Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let's sit over here," Harry said, pointing to a bench. He took a seat between Hermione and Ron. "See," he whispered, "Padfoot has been with me all summer. And a few days ago... he told me something... horrible..."  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked, impatiently.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said sharply. She could sense how this was tearing Harry up. Harry blinked hard.  
  
"He said that Dumbledore... was ill... and dying. They think it's of old age... but he's dying, none the less."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron shouted, jumping up. The surrounding people turned to stare, and Ron turned a deep scarlet colour. "What?!" he said, quieter.  
  
"I know it's hard to take, but it's true."  
  
"And the nurse? Why can't she help?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's dying of old age. There isn't anything... physically wrong with him, I guess. We know Dumbledore. And we know how old he is. He was at Hogwarts when VOLDEMORT was a kid, for crying out loud!" Ron winced at the sound of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
"Please don't say his name," Ron muttered.  
  
"But why not? He's risen to power!" Harry said, more defensively than he meant.  
  
"Just because YOU grew up in a muggle world, Harry, and don't know you're not supposed to say his name, doesn't mean a thing!" Ron spat back.  
  
"BOYS!" Hermione shouted at them. "Quit it, now! This is NOT the time for it. Argue later. It's not time for squabbles right now. Harry, what's going to happen to you? With Dumbledore gone, Vol---He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will most likely try and attack you."  
  
"I know. I thought of that. But Sir--Padfoot said that Lupin is returning. Not to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but to help protect me. I wasn't told why though." The trio sat in thought for a moment.  
  
"I know why," Hermione said, suddenly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think it's my place to say. If Siri--Padfoot didn't want you to know, then I shouldn't say a word, even if I am incorrect."  
  
"Hermione," Harry whined. Ron just sat, still fuming.  
  
"No." It was a firm and held an ending tone. "I won't speak a word of it."  
  
"Fine," Harry spat. He got up. "Let's go." With that, he turned and sped on his heel, headign towards the Leaky Couldren.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
A/N: If I continue this story, which I might not do, it'll pick up from when they arrive at school. No more beating around this bush. It's the fourth chapter already, so I want to get into it. 


End file.
